zombiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Strongest Emotion: !PAIN!
TSE: Beginning! During an average school day in Japan, Jenjie was sitting outside looking out to the street, hoping one day he could leave for an exciting job. Police Officer maybe, no, too many people hate them. Suddenly he turned his head to the left to see this scene: Three techers, math, science, and P.E. all had gathered at the gate to move a pale citizen away. Suddenly the coach grabbed the man through the gate's bars and shouted," MOVE ALONG!" The math teacher tried in vain to stop but her cries fell on deaf ears. Suddenly the coach screamed in pain and the man ripped of a huge chunk of arm flesh. The coach fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere and the teachers were screaming in fear. Jenjie stood, shocked and ran to his friends. The coach stopped screaming and the math teacher said," H-he's dead." They were running back when they heard footsteps and groans behind them. When they turned around the coach jumped on them and bit into their necks and stomachs. Jenjie ran to his class and shouted," Rei! Yokou! We're leaving! NOW!" The three left and Jenjie stopped by the janitor's closet, explaining everything that he saw. He sharpened the edge of the janitor's broom to make a spear and broke off the bristles to steady it and handed it to Rei, saying," You're on the lancing team, use this." He handed Yokou a water bucket's handle wrapped around his knife, taped to the end of a plunger, making a dagger. Yokou asked," What's your weapon?" Jenjie answered," We're stopping by the gym to pick up some equipment. We're facing a cult." They ran off. When they got to the gym they heard over the intercom," Students! Hello students! There have been some accidents outside the school and there have been so far three casualties, please exit the school without paying attention to the scene outside, it is being handle- NO! No get away! Ple-" a huge slashing sound was heard followed by a bloodcurtling scream," HELP! GOD HEEEELPP!" Suddenly the intercom turned off and everyone screamed in fear, running outside. Yokou shivered and Jenjie grabbed a baseball bat, saying," They've entered the building. I don't care what happens, aim for an instant kill." The three ran outside, knowing that the gates were on the other side of the school property. Meanwhile, a girl was meditating in a dark gym room and was interupted by the intercom. She stood, grasping a Kendo practice sword and said," I will not let this continue." She ran off to the office. When she got there were 13 people stumbling around and she asked," What happened?" They all turned towards her and luncged at her. She quickly and easily swung her sword, knocking them away. She backed up but they stood again, she said," That should put you down for a while! What?!" Jenjie, Yokou, and Rei ran by the stumbling monsters that went after them. Jenjie panted," They're fast! But, they look like zombies!" Yokou said," Maybe they are! That would explain why they aren't breathing heavily and are bleeding a lot and don't seem to be in pain." Jenjie said," Impossible!" Yokou said," Then let's see! To the observatory!" Yokou took a right-angle turn and Rei and Jenjie followed, Jenjie said," Well, it's closer and will be a good barricade!" The class president of room 3-B had grabbed who she thought was her crush and ran. She turned to see Kirano, the class nerd. He said," Why not just go to the teacher's lounge, they'll help!" She answered while dodging some zombies," You don't get it! These things aren't people anymore! They are zombies! They can only be killed if something happens to their brain! The teachers aren't going to open their doors from fear, and who's to say they aren't already zombies too!" They ran but Kirano stopped by woodshop. They went in and Kirano created a staple-gun with wood and a pencil taked to it, making it a rifle with an aiming mechanism. Jenjie ran up the stairs and barricaded the stairs, allowing Yokou and Rei to enter. Rei impaled a zombie through his chest but it continued to move. Yokou crushed its head by throwing him down the stairs, also delaying the other zombies from breaking the barricade. Jenjie ran to get more tables to barricade while Rei and Yokou sustained the barricade and fought off the other zombies. Rei said," They can only be killed by their brains getting damaged?" The girl with the Kendo sword said," You won't kill Suki! The captain of the Kendo Team!" She continued to the observatory where she saw some students fighting. She got to the building and stopped to kill a room full of zombies. She discovered two students, one holding a bag of staples and energy packets and holding a drill, one with a rifle-like staple-gun. They teamed up and ran to the observatory. Jenjie looked back when the barricade was finished and stable to survey the damage. He saw Yokou was bleeding on his shoulder and they made a tournaquit to stop the bleeding. Rei and Jenjie were both okay. Yokou coughed up blood and said," They are zombies... and I have been bitten. Sadly, I won't make it... Kill me, Jenjie... I want to stay me until the very end..." He coughed up more blood and Rei was crying over him. Jenjie had fallen to his knees and realized this was real. There was no escaping the hell that they were in. they could only fight this. Jenjie picked up his baseball bat and gripped it tightly. Jenjie slowly walked over to Yokou, raised his bat above his head, and screamed in sorrow and frustration as the bat easily slammed right into his brain cavity, shattering the skull and ripping apart the brain tissue. Jenjie and Rei held each other and Rei cried herself to sleep as Jenjie only let a couple tears stream down his face. He had killed his best and only friend. Team Up! Suki ran up the observatory stairs and wall-jumped over the barricade to see Jenjie and Rei, who explained to her what had happened. Kirano and Saiken ran up after her and they formed a new group. Rei and Jenjie decided not to tell them of how they killed their friend and they suited up to kill the zombies that were coming up the stairs. Jenjie ran down and bashed several zombies off the stair case but didn't kill them. The zombies fell down and made a barricade-like structure at the base of the stairs. The zombies started to get up but the five rammed through them like butter and were taking out the zombie left and right. Jenjie jumped up and flattened the head of a zombie. Suki decapitated one. Saiken drilled right into one's eye, taking out the brain. Kirano shot down around six in the time it took the others to kill one. And, Rei easily impaled three on her lance, threw them off, then repeated. They easily got back into the building which was faster than continuing on. Jenjie said," We must! It's faster and speed is what we need! If we can't kill them all we should at least escape before they spread some more!" They went up and suddenly met five others, no names were mentioned. One shouted," More of em'!" He alone charged. Jenjie ran up, taking Suki's sword and grabbed the man's hands, stopping his assault. Jenjie came up under him and used the sword's pummel to crush the man's windpipe. He died on the floor and Jenjie said," We aren't zombies. We will help you but you must join us." Zombies started to surround them and Suki grabbed the sword from Jenjie, saying," I apologize, but I would rather use the sword." Jenjie took the spiked metal pipe from the dead man in front of them and impaled a zombie's head. Jenjie said," It's time you choose your answer." A girl stepped up and squeaked," We will, but you should lead us. You have more ability and experience." Jenjie nodded and took his small group of nine and ran off. Saiken said," They are blind. They mainly use smell and hearing but when they lock onto prey they only use hearing, making them very powerful hunters in groups." Jenjie didn't question it but shouted," There's a bus! Let's go!" They jumped on and slammed the doors shut so no zombies could get in. Jenjie whispered," Since now they are using hearing, just be quiet and let's prepare to leave. An entire class ran out of the building, lead by a teacher. One student fell and shouted," HELP! I SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" The teacher looked back and said," Then you're dead!" He and 20 other students jumped on the bus and the doors shut again, muffling the sounds of the students' screams of pain since they were left outside to die. A teacher who wasn't seen earlier emerged from the back of the bus, the school nurse! She said," I'll drive!" She started the bus and rammed out the school gates onto the highway, drawing the attention of many zombies. TSE: Split-Up! The group was driving down the highway and the teacher was saying," We must have a leader who will prevent chaos! I, being a teacher, am more than qualified!" Jenjie smirked and stood up," Hey, cult-leader! Get off this bus! This is the end for you!" Everyone turned to see this and the teacher said," What?! You think you can talk to me like that! How dare you... I have more experience in leadership-" Jenjie cut in," You have more experience teaching, not leading. You can have all the degrees you want it has nothing to do with leadership. Don't give me that crap! I have sat in the shadows... all my life! Given in to whatever someone wanted! I'm tired of it! I am able to lead, I am strong, wise, and definately won't leave one of my comrades for dead if they recieve an injury that can be helped!" The teacher said," You get off the bus! I am the leader, you should know when you're outvoted." Jenjie snapped then let's vote!" Everyone on the bus except the Jenjie's original group raised their hand when the teacher said," All in favor of me?" Jenjie bit his lip. The teacher said," Get off." Jenjie unsheathed a hidden knife and pointed it at the teacher's neck, shouting," Get off! Now!" The teacher slowly backed up but kicked Jenjie's face, knocking the knife out of his hand and knocking Jenjie back. The teacher grabbed the falling knife and stabbed at Jenjie's torso but Jenjie kept dodging. Jenjie grabbed the teacher's wrist and uppercut his stomach. The teacher coughed up blood and Jenjie kneed the teacher's ribs. Jenjie heard a crack as he took the knife and was pulled away from the teacher. Rei shouted," STOP!" Jenjie calmed down and said," A true leader won't go insane at a moment's notice. Neither of us should be a leader." Jenjie said," If you guys still want to be in a group with me, I'm leaving." Jenjie left and Suki grabbe his hand and said," Meet us at this area," she handed him a slip of paper. Rei jumped off at the last minute and said," I'm with you!" The bus continued and Jenjie said," Looks like the group is staying together. Betrayed by the people we saved." Rei and Jenjie took a motorcycle and rode off, drawing zombies' attentions. They were still too fast for them to get so it wasn't a problem. Rei said," So, do you like Suki?" Jenjie said calmly," No. Why are you asking such pointless questions during these times?" Rei said," We need to keep our sanity. You seem to have changed." Jenjie said," No one goes through an apacolypse and doesn't change." Rei said," Well, we should still keep our sanity... So, do you like Saiken? Or maybe that nurse? I hear guys like women like that." Jenjie sighed and went to a gas station to get more gas. The place was surrounde by zombies but they pushed the motorcycle to the station and were so quiet they didn't notice the two. Jenjie said," This is self-serving, I'll get some money and pay for the gas." Rei said," I'll scream if something happens." Jenjie said," sure." and went in the store. He tryed the key to the cash register but it was bent, probably a failed attempt to kill a zombie. Jenjie got on the counter and bashed open the register with his baseball bat. Jenjie laughed, he enjoyed it. Rei muttered" It seems he's having fun..." Jenjie heard a scream and ran up, shouting," WHAT HAPPENED?!" A gang said," No closer!" Jenjie started slowing his pace, but when he got in front of the gang everyone stepped between him and Rei, saying," Stop!" Jenjie said," I'll stop when you point a gun at me!" The gang grunts looked at the leader who pulled out a handgun in one hand, Rei in the other. Rei said," Help!" Her lance was behind a column to the right of Jenjie, only Jenjie saw it." Jenjie smiled and took a step behind the column. The leader shot but missed and told two men to get Jenjie. They screamed and the leader saw they had been imaled through the heart. Blood dripped as the leader told the last of the gang, five of them, to get Jenjie and kill him. They pulled out pocket knives and ran to the column. Jenjie jumped out and swung the broom, cutting and bashing several men. They howled in pain as the leader kept missing shots. The gang couldn't keep up with the long-strided Jenjie whol got behind anoth column that the leader couldn't get, but the gang could see. Jenjie said," Come on! What's wrong, you scared? A gang, losing to me! A freaking student!" The gange shouted and ran at him but Jenjie said," Die." He cut a gasoline pipe that spewed out gas on the ground, making the gang slip and slide on it. When they stood they screamed as they saw Jenjie light a match and drop it on the ground. They ran off but didn't get out of the gas puddle and, since they were covered in gas, burst into flames. The leader dropped Rei and ran off but Jenjie shouted," NOT TODAY JERK!" and threw the lance through his head. Jenjie stepped around the gas, helped Rei up, and filled the motorcycle while Rei grabbed the gun and 25 bullets from the gang leader. Rei said," Including the bullets already in the gun we have a total of 30 bullets and a lot of money. We have a full gas tank of a vehicle and our destination is in sight. Good." Jenjie said," Yeah, so, are you changed yet?" Rei said," Not at all. Let's go." They got on the motorcycle and rode to the address on the slip of paper. TSE: Jenjie & Rei! Jenjie sighed as the motorcycle broke down. They had to walk the rest of the way. Jenjie kicked the motorcycle and Rei said," Yeah, that'll fix it!" Jenjie quieted her as they heard zombies start to walk towards them. Jenjie sighed heavier and ran up to the side of a cliff. Jenjie grabbed Rei's hand and they slid down the side of the cliff. Dust and rocks flew in all directions and they finally fell in a body of water. They walked up on land and Jenjie said," Look a body shop." They went in, still dripping wet, and he went to find a new car. Rei followed and said," Look, that one is also amphibious!" They took it and drove off. Jenjie commented," It is armored. Cool." They ran over a couple zombies and found that they had gotten so deep in the city that zombies had them surrounded. The crowd of zombies was so thick they couldn't drive through them. Jenjie swore and drove through a schoolyard. Thousands of zombies were running at them at full speed and the car was going around 175 MPH. Jenjie shouted," BRACE YOURSELF!" The car rammed through several fences and safety poles. They drove down a lot of stairs and Jenjie said," Amphibious!" The car slammed on the water but kept going. Jenjie looked back as did Rei and Jenjie said," Yeah. We lost em'!" Rei was shivering and turned around," Warn me in advance idiot!" Jenjie and Rei looked down at the same time, noticing Rei was wearing a white uniform and was soaked. Rei shouted look forward!" Jenjie said," Sorry, didn't think about that." Rei was about to knock Jenjie off the car if he couldn't drive better than her. They found a small body of land and stayed there. Jenjie said, we sit back-to-back, watching our clothes dry. Okay?" Rei said," Okay." They wore only undergarmets, waiting for their clothes to dry. Rei said," So, why'd you splash me in water?!" Jenjie said," You know I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking about it..." Rei said," Think before you act dumbass." Jenjie said," You know? The way you talk really irritates me. The only person you didn't talk like this to is... was." The two saddened when they remembered him. Rei said," You're right." Jenjie said," Sorry, that's crossing the line. Too soon." Rei said," No. It's fine. It wasn't him at the time." Jenjie said," Yeah. My clothes are dry now." Rei said," Mine too." They dressed and continued on. Suki grabbed her sword as her, Seikan, Komuro, and